What Brings Him
by boredom is a crime
Summary: "You'll be back, but the funny thing is, I wont have to chase you, you'll come back all by yourself." Naruto's got a plan to bring Sauske back, but will it work? mpreg sasunaru T for theme R&R!
1. Prologue

The only thing I thought when his hand went through my chest was, _thank Kami he didn't hit my stomach._ I don't know what I would've done if my lower abdomen had been damaged, because even now, as he's beating me into the ground and hasn't left yet, I've got a plan to bring him back. One that was put together long before either of us knew he was leaving, one that Kyuubi was helping me with. A plan he had unintentionally put into play. As his blood-soaked appendage dislodged itself from my rib cage, I was already healing, Kyuubi working double time to fix the life threatening wound. But he wasn't enough; I was loosing blood too fast. I fell to the ground. From my new vantage point, I laughed, my voice raspy from my damaged lungs.

"What's so funny, Dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"Teme," I spat out blood, "you'll be back."

His face distorted into a scowl. "No, I won't."

I laughed again, even though it hurt. "Yea you will, believe me, you'll be back. But the funny thing is, I won't have to chase you down, you'll come back _all _by yourself."

His eyes flared with furry, he stepped on my head. All went dark.

When I woke up hours later, I was in the hospital, Sakura pacing at the foot of my bed. I moved to sit up, but a stitch in my chest made me stop. I groaned. Sakura heard and came rushing to my side.

"Dear Kami, Naruto are you okay? Here I'll help you sit up." She did, grabbing my shoulders gently and pulling. When I was sitting upright, safe and sound, her fist came and landed on my head. "Baka! You worried me sick, don't you ever do that again. I – "

The door burst open, Tsunade stormed in. "Gaki, _what the hell _is that?"she sneered pointing to my lower abdomen.

I looked defiantly into her eyes. "It's my plan," I said.

"Plan for _what_ exactly?" she snapped.

I didn't falter, didn't flinch. "For getting him back," I said.

Her eyes widened. "You're…"

I nodded. "I am."

"And it's …"

"His."

She fell heavily into the chair behind her. "Dear Kami," she breathed.

Sakura looked repeatedly between Taunade and me. "What? I- I don't understand, what happened.

Tsunade looked hard at me and, never moving her eyes, answered Sakura. "Naruto's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 1

_"Naruto's pregnant," Tsunade said, still looking at me._

_"He's what!" Sakura screeched, then promptly fainted._

I chuckled to myself at the memory. That had been six months ago, now I was sitting on the cold examination table awaiting Tsunade. She finally came through the door, slamming it open like always. I smiled widely at her. "Baa-chan!" I teased

She rolled her eyes. "How're you doing Gaki?" she teased back, grabbing my chart and checking that over it.

I shrugged. "Good, I guess. Little thing keeps kicking my bladder though."

She nodded. "That's normal," she said, "Any sudden or worse pain?"

I shook my head. "All's good."

She put the chart down. "Okay, so why are you here then?"

I fidgeted. "Well, Baa-chan, I was wondering, how is it – um yanno, gonna come out? The baby I mean."

She took a deep breath. "Well, Naruto since you lack the proper body parts to safely deliver a baby, we – and when I say we, I mean me, I'm the only one working on this – are going to have to perform a C-section. That means I will make a few cuts and pull the baby from your … womb."

I nodded slowly. "I see," I said, "well, that's all I wanted to know, may I go?"

"Are you sure you don't want to see the gender?" Tsunade asked, just like she always has.

I shook my head. "No," I said, just like I always have.

She sighed. "Very well, you may go, don't forget your Henge."

"I won't Baa-chan, bye," I said then left, applying my Henge as I passed through the threshold. It was nice to see my feet again.

As I walked through the village, saying hi and waving to a few people, I thought, as I often did, about Sasuke finding out. What would he do? Would he know it was his? And then the cold dread crept in. If he didn't know it was his, what would he do? If he did know, would he even care? About me, about his child? The line of thought was unavoidable, always popping up when I thought of my first love, of the traitor to my village.

I stepped through the threshold to my home, a beat up apartment on the wrong side of the village, and slid down the closed door. I dropped the Henge and looked down at my bulge, my baby, _our_ baby. I smiled sadly. "Ne, Yume," I said to it, "your Daddy is a Baka. Papa left us, so Daddy made you and he doesn't even know if you will bring Papa back. But he hopes, and he wishes though," I began to cry, curling around my baby, "and if you aren't enough to bring Papa back, Daddy doesn't know what he will do. Yume, Daddy hopes you will be enough."

Far away in a hidden camp, Sasuke Uchiha sat staring at a scroll. He was tired, having not slept for several hours and was just about ready to give up on the scroll.

Kabuto entered the room, a wide smirk on his face. "Sasuke, our Kanoha spies have found out some strange news," the silver haired man drawled, "Seems, the Kyuubi vessel has not been out on one single mission in six months, not since he was assigned to track you. Strange isn't it? That he hasn't even gone out to _attempt _to bring you back after all the trouble he caused."

_"You'll be back, but the funny thing is, I won't have to go chasing after you, you'll come back all by yourself." _The words echoed in Sasuke's head. "He believes he won't have to chase me, he thinks I'll go back by myself," he said without looking up. But it was still suspicious, the blonde's not chasing after him, Sasuke had to wonder what he was planning and whether, even with his resolve, it would bring him back. But he kept quiet, not wanting to arouse suspicion against him.

Kabuto glared hard at the stoic raven. "And will you?"

Sasuke looked away from the scroll, into the other man's eyes. "No," he said, however unsure he was.

The other man smiled. "Good, I'm glad," he said then left.

Sasuke looked down at his scroll. What was Naruto planning?

author's note:

please review!


	3. Chapter 2

I began to wake slowly, some thing urging me to consciousness. "Naruto, wake up, there's someone here who wants to see you. Naruto?" I opened my eyes to see Sakura smiling softly at me.

"Hm? What?" I said, still slightly disoriented.

"It's Yume," she said.

Dread pooled in my stomach. "What about Yume?" I asked, suddenly wide awake.

Sakura giggled at me. "Relax, he's fine. He wants to see you though."

"He?" I asked, tears already blooming in my eyes.

Sakura smiled brighter. "Yea, you got a bouncing baby boy to take care of now Baka, so don't mess up," she said, handing me a bundled up blanket. The tears began to fall once I saw the sleeping figure inside.

"Aw," I whispered, "he looks like his Papa." His hair was so black, it was almost blue.

Sakura's smile faltered slightly, became sadder. "Yea he does," she said, "you should see his eyes though, they look just like yours."

I smiled wetly, my hand pressing against my mouth, when said eyes opened slowly. Two crystal clear blue eyes watched me sleepily. I bit my lip when Yume yawned cutely. "Good morning Yume, I'm your Daddy and you are just the most precious thing ever."

I saw Sakura smile softly out of the corner of my eye. She placed her hand on Yume's head, rubbing softly. "He is, I'm sure his Papa will be delighted to come meet him," she said.

Tears pored faster, I smiled at _my_ child. "You think so?"

Sakura nodded and hugged me. "Thank you Sakura, for all the help these past months, it's really meant a lot to me.

She smiled again. "No problem, that's what teammates are for."

Three weeks later, I finally arrived home with Yume. It had taken a lot longer than usual because Tsunade had to make sure there was absolutely nothing wrong with Yume, what with me being male and all. I held him carefully as I lead him to his crib at the foot of my bed. He was asleep and I was lying him down so as he could be more comfortable.

I smiled down at my pride and joy, _my baby_. I brushed my fingers through his hair. "Now, we wait for Papa," I said.

Two weeks later just outside the hidden camp, Sasuke was training, pounding the trees and dummies with his new techniques.

Kabuto suddenly showed up, a large, wicked smile spread on his face. He leaded against a damaged tree, cleaning his nails with a kunai. He licked his lips and began to talk. "So," he began idly, "our Kanoha spies have found out some interesting news," he paused, "would you like to hear it?"

Sasuke continued training. "Not really," he sneered.

Kabuto grinning evilly. "Oh, I think you do. It's about the Kyuubi vessel," he said, watching Sasuke with intense eyes. "Wanna hear now?"

Sasuke hid his emotions well, didn't even falter at the topic. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," he grunted, still training.

Kabuto looked absolutely sinister with his wide grin and glinting eyes. "It would seem," he started, examining his fingers, "that the vessel has recently brought home a baby and for two weeks, it has not left the place of living. We believe it's his."

Sasuke hummed and continued training, giving nothing away of his emotions.

Kabuto suddenly glared at the raven, his mouth twitching into a sneer. He threw his kunai at Sasuke, who dodged it easily, and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

Several minutes after his departure, Sasuke suddenly stopped moving, dropped his kunai and stood perfectly still. His fingers curled at his side, he glared death upon the trees, chakra leaked from his being. Suddenly, his chakra flared dangerously, flattening the surrounding area a mile in diameter.

In the hidden camp, Kabuto felt the fluxuation of chakra and laughed evilly


	4. Chapter 3

I walked through the door. "I'm home," I called.

"Welcome back," Sakura said, appearing in the doorway of my room, Yume resting on her hip blowing bubbles with his mouth.

"Thank you for watching Yume while I did some shopping Sakura, I don't think Yume's really to go outside yet," I said, smiling sheepishly.

Sakura shook her head and, transferring Yume from her hip to mine, said, "It's no problem, Naruto, you know how I love this guy." She lightly pinched his cheeks.

"Yea I know, just still thanks, you've been a lot of help."

She laughed, bonking me on the head softly. "Now Naru-chan don't be getting soft on me, you've already had a kid, how much more estrogen can you fit?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get out," I said, smiling.

"See you around, Naruto," Sakura said and left.

"Maa maa, that girl, always picking on your Daddy, Yume," I said, bouncing him on my hip slightly, "Ne, you hungry little one? Yea? Okay let's eat." I walked into the kitchen and began getting things out for a bottle of milk and ramen. "Cup of noodles, bottle, powder, water," I mumbled as I got out the items. Finding him too hard to work with, I placed Yume in his high chair and made his bottle.

"Alright, here you ... go." I dropped the bottle. There, standing in front of me was Sasuke, looking at Yume with such malice. "S-Sasuke?"

"Who's the kid, Naruto?" he asked. It had only been a year since he left, but he looked so much older.

"Y-Yume, h-he's mine," I said. Sasuke's face distorted into a scowl. He moved closer to Yume, picked him up roughly. I took a step forward. "Please! He's not just mine!"

He scoffed. "Yea, you had to knock up some bitch right after I left to get him."

_Tell him, _my mind hissed. "He's from before you left." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he looked furious. "He's yours!" I said before he could do something horrid. His eyes widened, then narrowed in suspicion. "Look at him, if you don't believe me." He did, his eyes widening drastically.

"How?" he asked

"Kyuubi gave me wombs," I said, "but we still had to cut him out." I lifted my shirt, showing him my surgical scar right below the one he gave me. I smiled wetly, tears brimming in my eyes. "You almost hit him that time."

Realization dawned on him. Yume was my plan. "Since when did you know about him?"

"The day we fought, I took the test. I was so happy," the tears fell, "and then you left."

He looked remorseful. "Why didn't you tell me? I-I would have stayed."

I shook my head. "No you wouldn't have. I needed proof, more than a swollen stomach; I needed you to see him. And now you have."

He looked at his son, his face unreadable. He nodded. "And now I have," he said, putting Yume back into his chair. He turned to leave.

_No!_ my mind screamed. "No!" I shouted, moving to grab his sleeve. "S-Sasuke, you can't leave! Please, he- I – _we_ need you," I whimpered.

He turned to me, cupped my cheek softly. "Naruto, I want to stay, but I'm a traitor, the village won't take me back."

I nodded roughly. "But they will! I already cleared it with Tsunade. She gave you a year and a half 'to get you dumb-ass back'," I said, trapping his hand in mine, "you can stay, I've arranged for everything, but the question is … _will_ you stay?"

His arm wrapped around my waist, kissed my mouth warmly. "How could I leave my family, the ones I love?"


	5. Epilogue

Whispers whipped past as we walked down the street, Yume on Sasuke's and me fidgeting with my hands. They stared, the people of the street, some glared, others hid their children as we passed. We had just gotten back from Tsunade's office and were on our way home. Home, it felt so good thinking that, that we were a family now.

Through the crowd, I spotted Sakura's pink hair. "Sakura!" I called.

She looked, then did a double take. She ran over, her arms raised high to give me a hug. "You did it Naruto! You brought him back, your plan worked!" she squealed.

"I know, I'm so happy," I said hugging her.

"Oh I'm so glad it worked, else I would've had to go knocking some sense into Sasuke," she said, winking.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Oh don't worry, I've not forgotten about you," Sakura said, turning to the raven haired teen. She bowed politely to him in greeting. "Welcome back, Sasuke. I'd like to let you know that if you ever leave again, I'll personally kill you, got it?" she said.

Sasuke smirked. "Sure Sakura," he said.

"You dare underestimate me? Bitch, I'll-"

"Sakura! Language!" I shouted, grabbing Yume away from Sasuke and holding him close.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, little guy was here," she said.

"Yea so watch it," Sasuke said, touching Yume' arm. I smiled up at him.

Sakura bit her lip. "Aw, you guys look like a real family. But hey, what happened to Yume not being ready to be outside?"

"I decided he was ready to go out if I had already gotten his Papa back and look, I was right," I said to Sakura then to Yume, "Ne, sweetie, you like it outside?" He gurgled obliviously.

"Aw, so cute," Sakura said, then, "Well, I better get going, leave the happy family alone with themselves."

"Okay bye!" I called after her as she ran away. Then I turned to Sasuke. "Ne, you wanna go to the park? Have Yume play there a bit?"

He grabbed my face and pulled my head down to kiss my forehead. "Sure," he said.

As we began walking I nudged him. "Hey Sasuke?"

He hummed.

"I'm glad you're back," I said and smiled up at him.

He smiled back at me. "I'm glad to be back," he said, "Because now I get to have such a wonderful family." Then he kissed my mouth. "Love you," he said."

"I love you too," I said.

**Author's nore:**

there you have it, the last installment. sorry it was so short and took so long, i knida forgot about this story :( but now it's over! yay my first finished multi-chapter fic finished!


End file.
